Semiconductor devices are commonly found in modern electronic products. Semiconductor devices perform a wide range of functions such as signal processing, high-speed calculations, transmitting and receiving electromagnetic signals, controlling electronic devices, transforming sunlight to electricity, and creating visual images for television displays. Semiconductor devices are found in the fields of communications, power conversion, networks, computers, entertainment, and consumer products. Semiconductor devices are also found in military applications, aviation, automotive, industrial controllers, and office equipment.
Semiconductor devices, particular in high-frequency applications such as radio frequency (RF) wireless communications, often contain one or more integrated passive devices (IPDs) to perform necessary electrical functions. The IPDs are susceptible to magnetic B fields, electromagnetic interference (EMI), radio frequency interference (RFI), harmonic distortion, or other inter-device interference, such as capacitive, inductive, or conductive coupling, also known as cross-talk, which can interfere with their operation. The high-speed switching of digital circuits also generate interference. The semiconductor package can be enclosed with metal shielding to isolate sensitive circuits. The metal shielding alone is often less than effective for some types of interference, such as low-frequency magnetic B fields.